maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
Star
Star is an evolved human and former member of Fang's gang. History Before ANGEL Before joining the gang, Star attended Catholic school for ten years. The third member of the gang, Kate, was her best friend in school, despite their completely opposite personalities. ''ANGEL Nevermore In the first 16 chapters of ''Nevermore, Kate and Star betray the gang and ally themselves with Ari. Star states smugly that survival comes first. ''Maximum Ride Forever Star somehow survived the Apocalypse. As the Doomsday Group survivors attempt to shoot Fang, Star comes onto the scene, delivering kicks to Renny's gut and Chuck's face before they can fire any more bullets. After asking Fang if he thought he could handle them now that they're down, she speeds off. Fang catches up with her and gives her food, and she explains more about the Remedy and mentions Himmel. She arrives to help in the final battle in Russia. After the battle, she goes with Max and Kate to explore Himmel, and uses her ability to make high-pitched sounds to shock the Doomsday soldiers out of their brainwashing. Star is seen in Peru at the end of the book, where Phoenix chases after her in a game. Appearance She is described as being blue-eyed and rail-thin with blonde hair. In ''Maximum Ride Forever, her hair is in pigtails and she is said to be wearing sneakers. Personality When Star was first introduced in ANGEL, it was revealed that she had anger issues. She was easily upset and angered, even by the littlest of things; this was shown when she had nearly left a restaurant in ruins just because they didn't have hamburgers on their menu. She and Ratchet clashed often, resulting in the two fighting or arguing; in ANGEL, she threatened to "cut him off at his knees". Kate was always there to calm them down, but by the end of the book, Ratchet and Star became friends after discovering some things they had in common. In Maximum Ride Forever, she was described as having been "a rich boarding school priss" prior to the apocalypse. Ability Her ability is super-speed. She is not limited to only physically running incredibly fast—her movements are done just as fast; Fang describes her speed as being "supernatural". In ANGEL, she, Fang and Ratchet had drag races between her speed, Fang's wings and Ratchet in a hot-wired vehicle. She wins all of them even after giving them head starts (from getting bored of winning). However, due to her speed, she must consume more calories than the average person, even more than Fang or Max. She also possesses an extremely fast metabolism that keeps her thin no matter how much food she eats. She is also able to free the Doomsday Group members from their trances by flitting around in circles, emitting a high-pitched "Aiiyah!" in the process. Due to this, the Flock believed that she might be part hummingbird. Category:Characters Category:Fang's Gang Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:ANGEL Characters Category:Nevermore Characters Category:Maximum Ride Forever Characters